Change Your Life
by Black Roses and Silver Tears
Summary: It's strange how one moment can change the rest of your life. Or one word or action. One person's decision to jump into the lake to save you from drowning. M for safety.
1. One Moment Can Change Your Life

It's strange how one moment can change the rest of your life. Or one word or action. One person's decision to jump into the lake to save you from drowning. Even though that person has hated me and everything that me and my friends stood for since that day on the train seven long years ago. The crazier thing is that he didn't really hate me, he just wanted me to understand how he really felt, but I was to blind to see. Blind form all of the horrible stories about his family and the prejudices that came along with thinking that he would never want to, or be able to rise above the expectations of the whole wizarding community. We all thought Draco Malfoy would follow in his father's footsteps. Even I did. That he would end up a Death Eater or dead. I never would have guessed that he had the strength to turn his back on all that he was brought up to believe. I never would have guessed that he would save me and then become my life.


	2. On the Train

A/N: I haven't written anything in a long time so if any of you review please be nice.

Thanks:)

P.S. Anything in italics is what the character is thinking. BRST

* * *

Hermione kissed her mother and father one last time before taking the handle of the luggage cart.

"Don't cry Mum, I'm coming home for Christmas like I always do." she hugged the weeping lady again. Hermione was starting to get looks from other passengers and she didn't want anyone to see her mother like that. Hermione didn't want anyone, well any Slytheren, to use that against her. They would all have a field day with it.

"It's just that its your l-last year and then you will b-be off living your own life a-and I'm going to m-m-miss you, Sweetie." Mrs. Granger sobbed. Hermione smiled,

"You and Dad wont be able to get rid of me that easily. And I'm gonna need a place to stay until I find my own house and job. You are going to want me to stop mooching off of you before long." Mrs. Granger smiled wetly and wiped her eyes,

"You are right Dear. Look at the scene I've caused. Have fun and mind your teachers."

"Yes, study hard and never quit", Mr. Granger said warmly. "We love you Hermione, and we couldn't have asked for a better daughter." Hermione nodded, "I love you too." and turned to go to the train that would take her to her last year at Hogwarts.

Hermione pushed her luggage cart to the train and stepped up into the compartment. She turned around to pull her bag in. Hermione almost had her whole bag in when a wheel caught on the door frame.

"Oh, crap." She mumbled as she tugged on the handle. _Stupid luggage... never wanting to cooperate. Aaagggghhhhh!! STUPID BAG!_ Angry words tumbled around her mind as she fought to un-stick her bag. Suddenly, almost magically, her bag was freed and it set itself in the train.

"Thank you." She was panting from the effort. When she looked to see who had helped her smile vanished.

"Your welcome, Granger. But then again I wouldn't expect you to remember that you're a witch add could have easily used your magic." Draco Malfoy smirked. He had watched her struggle with the heavy suitcase for almost five minutes before he decided to lend a hand.

"Eat dung, Malfoy! I don't need your help." Hermione snarled. Hermione hauled her bag into the nearest compartment she could find and slammed the door.

_Someone is PMSing. Oh God! _Malfoy thought as he saw Pansy looking for him. She was going to notice him if he didn't find some place to hide soon. So without a second thought he opened the door to Hermione's compartment and slid inside.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione said sounding bored. Malfoy looked over his shoulder and was not surprised to see her reading.

"I'm hiding from Pansy" He shrugged as he turned back to the window. Hermione glanced up and was greeted by the most amazing backside she had ever seen. _When did he get such a nice ass? Wait! This is MALFOY I'm thinking that about! What is wrong with me?_ She quickly looked back at her book. It was a few seconds before she realized that she hadn't read a single word. Hermione looked back up to find that Malfoy had taken the seat opposite hers and was watching her. She groaned and marked her page,

"Can I help you with something? Because you staring at me is starting to scare me a little." Malfoy grinned wolfishly at that and a small shiver of fear slid down Hermione's spine. She hoped he hadn't noticed... he did.

"Do I scare you Granger? Do I really scare you?" He stood up and crossed the small compartment in one step. Malfoy leaned down and put a hand on the wall .

"Are you scared now?" he whispered in her ear. Hermione shivered as his breath tickled her neck. She looked him in the eyes and was surprised to see that they were not gray as she thought but a silvery, icy, blue. _Beautiful eyes... He has beautiful eyes._ Hermione shook her head,

" No, I'm not scared. You don't scare me, Draco Malfoy." Hermione was never that frightened before in her life. But under the fear there was another emotion. Hermione couldn't place it but a strange something was there. Something she had never felt before and she was confused.

"Well I guess I'm not doing my job then. Maybe I need to make you scared of me." He murmured softly. He saw her shiver this time. _She is gorgeous. To bad she's not pure blood. A witch that strong and beautiful should be on my arm. Why doesn't anyone realize how special she is? But then again Potty and Weasel aren't the brightest pixies in the forest now are they. _Malfoy leaned in closer and pushed a stray lock of dark hair out of her face.

"See you at sorting." and he was gone. Like smoke on the wind he disappeared leaving a confused and trembling Hermione alone in the compartment. She shook her head to clear it and then yawned hugely. _Thats what I get for staying up half the night and then getting up at six o' friggin'-clock this morning._ She pulled her cloak and school robes out of her trunk and used them to make a pillow. Then she pulled her iPod out of her pocket and shoved the earbuds in to her ears and turned to her favorite song: Before the Dawn by Evanescence. Hermione snuggled up under the cloak and soon fell asleep.

Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you  
I want nothing more than to see you there  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away,  
We'll be lost before the dawn...

If only night could hold you where I can see you, my love  
Then let me never ever wake again  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn...

Somehow I know that we can't wake again from this dream  
It's not real, but it's ours

Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn...

Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn...

Draco had decided that, to keep himself from losing control and doing something really stupid, he needed to get out of that compartment and fast. Just being that close to Hermione was almost too much to handle. Everything about her drove him crazy. Her smile, her eyes, hair, the way she always told him to shove it. Everything, she was absolutely amazing. He slowly made his way down the train looking for an empty compartment. Everywhere he passed his classmates in groups of three and four. No one was alone. Sometimes there were six or seven kids in a compartment, all squished but laughing and talking about their summers.

_I've never had that. No, the great Draco Malfoy doesn't, can't, have friends. He has servants and lackeys. A Malfoy isn't aloud to love anything but the Dark Lord and being evil. There is no room to love anything else. Father only married Mother because she was pure blood and thats what Grandfather wanted him to do. And now the ass is wanting me to marry that horrible Pansy. Merlin, I hate her._ Draco found an empty compartment at the end of the train. He collapsed onto the seat and sighed heavily. Why did his life have to be so messed up? Why did he have to be the son of one of the most hated and feared men in England? _Everyone is afraid of me... the ones that call themselves my friends just kiss up to me because of Father and the Dark Lord._

"OUCH!!" Hermione was awakened by her knee almost breaking her nose. Ron and Harry had found her. Along with Hannah Abbott and Ginny. It had was Hannah that shoved Hermione's legs over so she could sit.

"Next time don't be a fat ass and take up an entire seat." Hannah sniffed when Hermione asked her what her problem was. Hermione was livid.

"Next time how about you act like you have some sort of manners or class." Hermione spat as she got up.

"Where you goin' Mione?" Ron asked.

"To see if there is any damage." She answered shortly and slid the door open and stalked out. She heard Hannah say something about "...being a snotty bitch." Hermione groaned imagining what, one, she could do to the blond and two, what she would do to her. Hermione stomped to the back of the train where the bathrooms were mumbling darkly to herself. When she got into the bathroom she examined her nose. Other than it being a little red it looked okay. She stepped back so she could look at herself. At five feet, nine inches tall, she was slender not bony. Her muscles were toned even though she never exercised. Her skin was naturally pale and no matter how much sun she got she stayed fair. Hermione'd never had to deal with zits and for that she was thankful. Her bushy brown hair had turned into a cascade of silky smooth waves and darkened from a mousy brown to a deep dark chocolate color. It tumbled around her face and framed her high cheekbones, full lips, and expressive hazel eyes with naturally long thick lashes. Hermione huffed and poked her nose.

_Well on the plus side my nose doesn't hurt anymore. _She opened the door and walked back out into the corridor and pinned her Head Girl badge onto the front pocket of her jeans. Sighing again she decided to rescue her things from Hannah.

When she got back to her compartment she almost threw up. Hannah had deposited herself on Ron's lap and the two were making out like the world was going to end in five minutes. Harry and Ginny were wrapped up in each other as well.

"Well don't let me interrupt you guys!" Hermione yelled, sarcasm dripping like venom. Harry and Ginny at least had the decency to stop and look a little uncomfortable. But Ron and Hannah didn't even show a sign that they had heard her. Hermione cleared her throat loudly and said,

"MOVE!" Hannah turned around and gave her a very dirty look. Hermione saw red.

"Get out of my way. I need to get my stuff."

"No. We aren't moving. Next time don't get so jealous when another girl seizes an opportunity that you were too weak to." Hannah looked pleased with herself. Ron looked scared. No one breathed. SMACK! Hermione slapped Hannah hard across the face. Hannah's eyes narrowed and filled with tears. Hermione leaned in so there was about an inch between their noses.

"Don't ever assume that I am weak." Hermione hissed. She stood up, grabbed her bags, yanked them off the luggage rack and dragged them to the door that had opened without anyone noticing. Malfoy was applauding.

"Very nice Granger. Very, very nice. I didn't know that you had it in you." Hermione glared at him.

"Shut up!" She poked him in the chest, "Just shut up, Malfoy."

"Yeah, shut up, Malfoy." Ron echoed. Hermione rounded on him, and Ron squeaked in fear. She walked back over to him and slapped him too.

"You shut up, Ronald Billius Weasley. You have no right to say anything." She grabbed her luggage and shoved Malfoy out of the way. It was a few seconds before she realized that Malfoy was following her. She ignored him and kept heading to the back of the train. When he didn't leave she stopped and looked at him.

"Please leave me alone, Malfoy. Please." Hermione's voice shook. He saw that she was on the verge tears. She turned back around and started to walk down the hall. Malfoy reached out and touched her arm.

"Wait, I'm the only one in my compartment. How about you come and sit in there? No one would thing to look for you in there." he said quietly. Hermione looked at him with a raided eyebrow, "Have you lost your mind? You hate me." She said in a small voice. He shook his head and scooted in front of her and lead the way to the compartment. Hermione put her stuff in the rack and slumped into the seat. She folded into her lap and put her head in her hands. Hermione closed her eyes and screamed.

"I hate them all." She mumbled. Malfoy laughed,

"Welcome to my world."


	3. Hogwarts

A/N: Thank you all so much for reading. I'm already on eight alerts and I've got two reviews.

Blackrose4ever, KyarorinAshrii, AnaDry, JNF247ATS, Amour toujours, dancinchic93, blessedsecret, and the written princess. Thank you all. :D The song that Hermione sings is Your Guardian Angel by The Red jumpsuit Apparatus. I love this song so youtube it and watch and listen.

Pansy was having a fit. They were about three quarters of the way to Hogwarts and she still hadn't found Draco. She had enlisted the help of Crabbe and Goyle in her search but the two oafs were useless as soon as the food trolley came by. She left them stuffing their faces and decided to look for him herself. Pansy had walked up and down the train five times already with no results. She was making her way to the back of the train again looking in the compartments and asking other people if they had seen Draco. Some said no, others said yes, but they hadn't seen him in hours. But for every person that answered just as many ignored her or told her to piss off. Pansy was starting to get angry. _This is stupid. Why is he hiding from me?_ She came to the compartment at the end of the train and saw that the windows were covered. She knocked on the door. Hermione opened it a crack and looked out.

"Oh, it's just you, Mudblood. Have you seen Draco? Well don't answer that. He wouldn't be around filth like you." Hermione smiled,

"But if he can't stand me then why is he sitting in here?" A pale hand slid around ale door and Pansy gasped as Draco pulled the door open.

"Drakey?! What are you doing in there with her?"

"Well since we both are Head Boy and Girl we have some start of term things to work out. And don't call me 'Drakey'," he said. Pansy sputtered indignantly and looked confused. She rounded on Hermione,

"What did you do to my Drakey, you stupid Mudblood!" Her face was red with anger and her fists were clenched. Hermione raised an eyebrow and folded her arms over her chest,

"I didn't do anything to your 'Drakey', and you need to start showing some respect to me. I'm Head Girl and I can dock points for rudeness."

"Bite me Bookworm!" Pansy snarled.

"Ten points from Slytheren. Wanna go for fifty, Parkinson?" Hermione said looking miffed.

"Fuck you, dirty Mudblood!" Pansy screamed and Draco decided that he should intervene.

"Pansy, get out of here now. And don't ever say that to her again. Get goin'." Pansy ran off rage rolling off her in waves. Draco waited for Hermione to sit back down before closing the door and plopping down opposite of her.

"So, that was fun." Draco said smiling. Hermione snorted and shook her head.

"Yeah, but now she's going to go and tell all of your house that you are defending me, which by the way I can do myself, and cause trouble for us" Draco smirked and shook his head.

"Don't worry about them. They wont so anything." Hermione looked at him unconvinced. "Don't worry, I have ways to keep them quiet." He smirked again and closed his eyes, leaning his head back,

"This year is going to be interesting at least. There's no doubt about that."

"You could say that again", Hermione mused. She sighed and lay down on her seat playing with her long hair. She twisted a piece around her finger and looked pensive,

"You know what bothers me? People that think they own the world. Like Potter, he thinks that just because he's lived this long from luck he's the king of the universe." Draco laughed. Not the snicker Hermione was use to but a real laugh. It surprised her at how much she liked the sound of it.

"You are something else, Hermione Granger."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been thinking that since I met him. And I find it funny that you called him Potter. What about your other third?" he asked grinning.

"I'm over Ron. If he's not going to show loyalty to his friends then forget him." Her voice was hard and Draco laughed again. Hermione smiled and started laughing too. She began to hum a tune to herself and play with her hair again.

"What song is that?" Draco asked.

"Your Guardian Angel. It's my favorite."

"Can you sing it for me?" Draco asked watching her.

"Okay," Hermione hummed the opening melody, then quietly started singing,

When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face  
I can't replace

And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know Ill find deep inside me, I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
Ill be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Its okay, Its okay, Its okay

Seasons are changing and waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cause you're my  
You're my  
My true love  
My whole heart  
Please don't throw that away

Cause I'm here, for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay...

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know Ill be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray, gray, gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven...

Hermione finished singing and looked over at Draco. He was staring at her.

"What? Did I sound bad or something?" Hermione asked embarrassed. And Draco shook his head,

"Not at all. You have a beautiful voice. I didn't know you could sing like that. It was amazing." Draco said awestruck. Hermione giggled and reached over and ruffled his blond hair. Draco closed his eyes enjoying the feeling._ This is wonderful. _He looked over at her, _She is wonderful. Beautiful and talented. _Hermione closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep again. Draco watching her quietly, admiringly for the remainder of the trip.

The train slowed and stopped in the Hogsmead station and the platform was engulfed by students getting out, finding pets and luggage and friends. Then hurrying to get in a cart before they were all taken. Draco helped Hermione out of the train and into a carriage. He shut the door with a snap and the thestral started pulling them to the castle and the start of their last year.

Once they got to the Great hall they seperated, giving a small wave, and went to their respective tables. As soon as Hermione sat down she was bombarded by questions.

Why was she walking with Malfoy? How could she betray her house like that? What did Harry and Ron think of this new development? Blah blah blah. Hermione finally shouted for everyone to shut up and leave her be. Draco was dealing with a similar confrontation at his table. Pansy had told everyone and they weren't happy.

"All of you drop it or there will be consequences." That did the trick. Everyone settled down and looked toward the teachers' table waiting for Dumbledore to give his Start of Term speech.

"Welcome! Welcome back to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet I would like to say a few words. Our new Head Boy And Girl, Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss. Hermione Granger. Also Mr. Filch wants me to remind everyone that magic is prohibited in the halls between classes. Now Tuck in!"

As he said that food appeared as it always did and the volume rose as students talked about their summers. Hermione was sitting at the farthest end of the table from Harry and Ron. She didn't want to deal with them yet. She knew that she would have to do one of two things. Either, depending on their attitudes, make amends or have to break off their friendship. Harry was not a big deal, he'd come around eventually, but Ron was going to be a pain in the arse about Draco. _And, _she thought, _the slap I gave him and Hannah probably wont help either._ She sighed and poked her food, not really hungry. She noticed the dirty looks she was getting from her house mates and rolled her eyes. _This is going to be a long year._ She thought.

Finally the Headmaster dismissed them and Hermione was one of the first ones out of the hall. She waited for Professor McGonagall to lead her to her dorm.

"Follow me please", The transfiguration teacher said as Draco cough up with them. They went to one of the many towers that the castle had and McGonagall pointed to a portrait of the Roman goddess Diana.

"The door to your quarters are behind this painting. The password is 'ad astra'. Good night." She left them to get settled.

They walked through the portrait hole and into their common room. The common room was decorated in shades of blue and tan. The large fire place was filled with a roaring fire that warmed the whole room. There was a large book case and two desks. Along with that there was a large tan suede sofa in front of the fire. The blue rug was soft and matched the two easy chairs perfectly. Hermione walked up the stairs to the two doors that had their names on them.

She opened her door and smiled. Her room was purple black and silver. Her favorite colors. The floor plan and furniture was the same as the other dorms but bigger. Her bed looked soft and warm and squishy. She walked to the bathroom and opened the door. Everything was in black, white, silver and gold and very luxurious. She walked back to her room and changed into a black tank top and shorts and pulled her hair into a pony tail. She heard Draco in his room and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. As she washed her face she heard a knock,

"Come in, Draco" she said. She felt him scoot past her and he grabbed his toothbrush too.

"This place is gorgeous", she said and he nodded in agreement. "Well, good night." Hermione said feeling awkward and went to her room. Flopping into her bed she pulled the covers up to her chin and was soon asleep.

Draco was having a battle with himself. He wanted Hermione as more than a friend but he didn't want to scare her off either. Not to mention his father would probably kill him if he knew. _It's not fair. Everyone is going to give me... us shit for this. Is she worth it?_ He laughed humorlessly, Y_es, yes she is._ With that he fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Water and Venom

A/N: I have more wonderful reviewers!! I love you all :D

Chapter 3: Water

The next few weeks flew by as the seventh years work piled up. The teachers were stressing that they had to be ready for their NEWTs. Hermione was starting to worry that her stack of assignments would begin to get out of hand. The all nighters she was pulling were beginning to wear her out. Along with her head duties she was up with homework until three or four every night. In top of all of the homework she had a project in Herbology that she hadn't even looked at that was due October 1st. . It felt like her head was going to explode.

After her fall out with Harry and Ron she didn't talk to anyone. Draco had tried to get her to talk to him about it but the more he tried to pull her out the more she avoided him. Hermione was getting depressed and Draco could see it. He wanted to do something to help but could think of nothing that would work.

The Saturday before the first, Hermione decided it would be a good idea to start on her Herbology project. It was simple enough: She had to find a magical water plant that grew around Hogwarts. When she read that she almost laughed from relief. _This I can do in about half an hour._ She smiled and opened her One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi and decided that she would look for Mallosweet._ Mallosweet flourishes in temperate, marshy climates and is used for divination. I don't like divination but the project is due Monday so this is as good as it gets. _She thought as she read the passage. Then getting dressed she made her way down to th lake to find this silly plant.

The sun was out and it was warm so Hermione wasn't worried about the water being too cold. As she got to the shore of the lace she saw Harry, Ron and Hannah sitting under the same oak that she use to sit under with them. Fighting back tears she pulled off her shoes and rolled up her jeans to her knees then stepped into the tepid water. _Why won't they just go away? Why do they have to sit under our tree and pretend that I was never there? AH HA! Hello Mallosweet. _She leaned down to pick the little plant and felt something swim past her arm. _Just a fish..._

Draco had been watching Hermione from a small yew tree that he had climbed up in. that was one of the things he loved. Climbing until he could almost touch the sky and sitting among the greenness. Hermione was about knee deep in the water when he noticed a small dark shape swim past her. _Maybe I should go and see what that was. _He jumped out of the tree and looked toward the lake just as Hermione was pulled down by something.

Hermione felt strong fingers wrap around her ankles and wrist and yank her under the water. She was surrounded by green water and black shapes that dragged her farther out in the lake. She started kicking toward the rapidly shrinking sun. She felt a burning pain across her cheek and arm. Her scream of pain was cut off by water rushing into her mouth. Then her world went black.

Draco didn't think twice. He was running to the lake as fast as he could. He ran into the water as far as he could then dove under the surface. It didn't take him long to find Hermione, he followed the bubbles. Draco couldn't see her from all of the grindylow that were swirling around her. He fired off the first hexes he could think of and grabbed Hermione's waist and swam to the shore.

Draco dragged Hermione up as far as he could and turned her on to her back. People were rushing down to see what had happened. A crowd began to form as Draco began shaking Hermione to wake her up.

"What happened?"

"What is Malfoy doing?"

"Is Hermione okay?"

Draco checked for breathing and as soon as he saw she was unresponsive he began to preform rescue breathing. Harry and Ron saw what was going on and ran down to Hermione's side.

"What the hell did you do to her, Malfoy?" Ron screamed. "Get your hands off of her!"

Draco looked up and with venom dripping from his voice said,

"I'm trying to save her life you moron! She swallowed a lot of water and she will die if I can't get it out of her lungs!" he leaned down and blew more air into her mouth. He kept up the pattern until he felt her cough. Torrents of water came flooding out from Hermione and she moaned in pain. Draco had been concentrating on getting her to breathe he didn't notice the long, deep scratches that covered Hermione'd body. Her clothes were torn and bloody and she was bleeding badly. _Though she didn't drown she is going to bleed to death!_

"Get out of my way!", Draco yelled as he scooped her limp form up and ran to the Hospital Wing. If someone had been timing him he would have set a world record for the 1000 meter sprint.

"Madam Pomfrey! I need your help, Hermione is bleeding to death!" Draco yelled as soon as he was in the ward. The medi-witch jumped up and began gathering bandages.

"Put her there and bring me the antiseptic." She commanded as she began to clean the wounds on Hermione's face, neck, arms and torso. "What happened?" she asked once Draco brought the potions.

"She was wading in the lake and some grindylow pulled her under. I jumped in after her and pulled her out. She swallowed a ton of water but I got her to cough it all up and then I noticed she was all scratched up." Draco explained as he helped clean the cuts.

"Go get Professor Snape and tell him we need a bottle of grindylow anti-venom. She could go into shock. Hurry!" Draco ran to find the potions master.

Snape was in his office when someone began pounding on his door. _Oh Merlin what now?_ He opened the door and saw that Draco was having a small panic attack.

"Draco what is the meaning of this?"

"Professor, Hermione Granger was attacked by grindylow and madam Pomfrey told me to tell you that she needs the anti-venom!" He was almost screamed. Snape nodded and went to a cabinet and rummaged around for a minute and produces a dusty bottle.

"Here take this to the Wing." Draco flew back to Hermione and gave Pomfrey the bottle.

"Sit down in that chair and hold her hand. This is going to hurt her." He took her hand and as Pomfrey applied the potion Hermione moaned again. There was a sizzling sound and then she screamed. Draco squeezed her hand and she turned her head to him. Her eyes were closed but she smiled slightly at his touch. Once all of the cuts were cleaned and bandaged Draco let go of her hand long enough to pull a blanket over her then he sat back down to watch her if she needed help during the night.


	5. Scared Little Boy

Draco rubbed his eyes trying to keep himself awake. Hermione had been asleep for a few hours and he was starting to nod off. Once the adrenalin rush of rescuing her wore off he realized how much of a toll his sleepless nights were. Nightmares and self-induced insomnia had kept him awake for the past three weeks and it was starting to show. He berated himself. He was a Malfoy. He should not be scared of his dreams... but he was. Hermione groaned in her sleep and he took a cloth that Pomfrey had left in a bowl of water and wiped her face. Once she looked comfortable again Draco dropped the rag back into the bowl ad resumed his spot next to Hermione. He took her hand and began to trace the lines in her palm just for something to do. Leaning back in the chair he was in, he closed his eyes, _Just for a moment, he thought, I'll only close them for a moment. _Soon he was asleep, his head on the bed next to Hermione's hand..

_Draco was running down a path in the forest that encompassed his manor._

_For some reason he felt that he had to get out of the trees to his house. _

_Trees blurred his way._

_If he didn't hurry his life would be lost to him forever. _

_He had to beat his father there._

_Where did the path go?_

_Lucius would destroy his reason for living. _

_Pushing his legs to move faster he flew through the woods. _

_His heart felt like it would burst at any second. _

_Tears were streaming down his face. _

_FASTER! _

_He had to run faster!_

_He had to beat him there. _

_He just had to. _

Harry POV:

"Harry, why do we need to sneak into the hospital wing to see Hermione? I don't want to see her. She punched me in the face and slapped Hannah." Ron was complaining again. I was starting to regret my decision to bring him.

"Because Ron, I think you two need to repair your friendship. I'm sick and tired of listening to you and Hannah bad mouth her. That's why. Now, shut up or we'll be found." I hate being sharp with him but I am on a mission... sort of. "Muffliato," I said as I opened the door to the wing and noticed that Hermione already had a visitor. It was hard to tell who since it was so dark but as we got closer I recognized the pale blond hair in what little light the window gave. Ron saw too.

"MALFOY! Get your slimy ferret face away from her!" Ron yelled as he threw the cloak off and barreled down the ward. I saw Malfoy's head snap up and his eyes narrow. He jumped up and drew his wand but Ron was already on top of him. I ran to help Ron. I don't really care that Malfoy was there but hey, I never miss a chance to make him miserable. By the time I got there Ron was already pummeling Malfoy into a pulp on the floor. I jumped in to help.

Regular POV:

Draco was trying to fight off Ron and Harry when they rolled into the leg of Hermione's bed making it slide a little. The jarring and noise woke Hermione. Immediately pain coursed through her body making her eyes water. She saw the boys and grabbed her wand ignoring the burning pain when she moved.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione waved her wand and all three boys were frozen. Ron and Harry looked murderous. Another wave of pain caused Hermione to drop her wand and fall back onto the pillow. As soon as she let go of her wand the spell was lifted and Draco was at her side.

"Are you okay? Hermione, do you need me to get Madam Pomfrey?" Draco asked as he helped her lay back down. He could see how strained she was and did as much as he could to make her comfortable again. Hermione shook her head and gritted her teeth,

"I'll be fine, thank you. _What_ were you two thinking?" She asked Harry and Ron contemptuously.

"What was he doing that caused you two to think it would be alright to beat him up?" Hermione pointed to Draco as she said this indicating the brilliant black eye and split lip he was now sporting.

"Other than the fact that he's here next to you and I hate him, nothing." Ron said smiling. Hermione glared at him but when Draco started towards him she put out a hand to stop him.

"Get out both of you. And fifty points from Gryffindor for fighting." she said to their retreating backs.

"YOU CAN'T!" Ron roared, face as red as his hair.

"You bitch!" Harry yelled as he turned , "You traitorous bitch! Fine you want to be friends with that scum then you aren't welcome around us any more."

Hermione looked Harry in the eyes, "That is alright with me." she said fiercely. "Now get out or I'll take more points." Harry and Ron stormed out and she figured it would take maybe a day for the whole school to hear and hate her, _but_ she mused, _I don't care. I wont let them beat up people just because they feel like it._

Draco set the bed right, fixed his chair and sat down by her side. Hermione looked around for something to clean Draco's face and picked up the rag out of the bowl of water. After wringing it out she motioned for him to get closer. He looked puzzled but complied. Hermione began wiping the blood off of his lip,

"Why did they do this to you? What were you doing?" she asked dipping the cloth in the water again.

"I was asleep in this chair. I guess they didn't like that." Draco shrugged. Hermione nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "What are you doing?" He grumbled.

"Checking for bumps and cuts, now hold still." she commanded. "Thank you. For saving my life, I mean. I never thought you would do that."

"Why? I'm not this scary monster that you all think I am." Draco said indignantly.

"I just meant, I thought that because you hated me and all you wouldn't have cared."

"Oh so now I'm heartless? Is that it?"

"Well you have been a right prat for seven years so excuse me for thinking that you don't like me."

"I've been a prat? What about you and those idiots walking around like you own the whole damned school? Hmm? What about that. And Potter thinking that he is the fucking Jesus Christ of the Wizarding world. What about just now when they jumped on me when I was asleep?"

"Thats rich. You tromp around the school like this dark prince and expect everyone to go out of their was for you just because your daddy is in cahoots with Voldemort, give me a break. You are just a spoiled rich kid that has had everything given to you. You have never had to work a day in your life and you think that you are on top of the world. News flash Malfoy, You're not. Strip away all of the money, power, women, and infamy you are nothing but a scared little boy that is upset because he can't play with the big kids, and mummy and daddy don't want him around to spoil their plans."

"SHUT UP! Shut up, you stupid little Mudblood. You don't know anything about me or my family. Don't talk about things that you know nothing about." Draco yelled.

"You realize that is so lame. Really, you need to think up a new insult. That got old end of second year." Draco grabbed her wrist and leaned in close to her face.

"You are nothing. I should have let you drown." he whispered. Hermione smiled

"You should have. If you did I wouldn't be in so much pain right now." Draco squeezed her wrist and smirked.

"Does this hurt?" He let go and ran a finger over the bandages on her neck. "What about now?" Hermione could feel it alright but it didn't hurt. It felt good and thats what scared her.

"No it doesn't hurt," she mumbled. Draco's eyes narrowed,

"Do you know how easy it would be for me to strangle you right now? And blame it on the accident you had earlier? So easy. Oh so easy." Hermione felt his grip around her neck tighten ever so slightly and she took a deep breath.

"Do it. I dare you." She challenged. Draco shook his head,

"Another day, Granger. Another day." then he stood up and walked out of the wing.


	6. Nightmares and Stories

Disclaimer: I wish... Its all J.K.R's. Bleh.

* * *

As the trees in the Forbidden Forest faded from green to the brilliant oranges and reds of fall the scars on Hermione started to fade as well. September gave way to October and as Head Girl it was Hermione's job to organize the Halloween Ball. Draco was suppose to help but after their spat she decided it would be better for her to do it herself. That way she would be positive that everything would go smoothly. And so she could stay away from Draco.

It was going to be a costume ball, that was a given. Hermione loved any reason to dress up and this would be the perfect excuse to do so. She was torn between a Phantom of the Opera theme or a haunted mausoleum/ graveyard. Hermione was sitting on the floor by the fireplace with papers strewn all around her. Decoration and music lists, food ideas and a large floor plan of the Great Hall took up most of the room. Hermione was really leaning towards the Phantom of the Opera idea.

_Wait! This is too perfect. I can do both. One of the scenes in the movie is a graveyard. I'm amazing. _She did a small happy dance and began arranging the floor plan for the decorations and tables.

Three hours later everything was laid out, planned and arranged within an inch of its life. Hermione even had a play list for the band she had booked. _This would have taken forever if Malfoy had been here, _She thought as she organized all of her papers. After getting the okay from McGonagall she decided to see if the library had any new books to read.

Hermione took a deep breath of the musty air as she opened the doors to her favorite place. The smell of the books never failed to calm her. Walking down the rows of books , she spotted Ginny.

"Hey, Gin," she whispered, "How's everything?"

"It's good, I guess." Ginny shrugged.

"You okay?"

"Not really. Harry and Ron are acting weird, you know, and I don't know why." Ginny fiddled with a piece of her hair.

"Don't worry," Hermione grumbled. "They are just pissed because I wouldn't let them beat Malfoy up." Ginny raised an eyebrow,

"Oh. Is that all. Stupid boys. Speaking of the ferret, aren't you too like, friends now or something?" Hermione snorted,

"Please, as soon as he knew I was going to be fine he turned into his regular, obnoxious, self again. Jack ass." She rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. " Any way, I've just finished with the plans for the Halloween ball. I'm so excited!" Hermione filled Ginny in on all the details as they walked around the library, earning them a disapproving look or two from Madam Pince. Once Ginny heard the theme she was sold.

"I love that movie! Eric is sooo hot!" She squealed once they were out of the library.

"I know, Christine should have stayed with him instead of going with Raul." Hermione agreed.

"Hey, I've got to go finish my home work but I'll see you at dinner." and with a wave Hermione started back to her dorm.

--

When she got back to her room, she collected her work and snuggled into one of the chairs to work. She was almost finished with a potions essay when the portrait hole opened and Draco walked in. Ignoring him she scratched absently at one of her scars on her neck. They really were bothersome. She'd just have to put a concealment charm on them or something.

"So you got everything ready for the dance I see." Draco said as he thumbed through the papers on the desk. "Phantom of the Opera ... I saw the play when I was seven. It really was amazing." Hermione twisted in her chair to look at him, her eyes wide,

"You saw the play? Wow, that is something I've always wanted to do. Where did you see it?"

"Broadway in New York. At the end when The Phantom dropped the chandelier . It was something I'll never forget." He smiled at the memory. "Mother took me when Father was on a busyness trip. I have always loved theatre. I've seen most of the Broadway shows. Another of my favorites is Sweeney Todd."

"You like Sweeney Todd?" Hermione asked surprised, "I've never met a guy that likes Broadway. I love Rent and Phantom of the Opera., 'La Vie Boheme' is my favorite song."

"'One Song Glory' is mine. Roger is my favorite character."

"I absolutely adore Angel. No offense but... are you gay?" Hermione hesitated.

"EXCUSE ME?! HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT!" Draco thundered.

"Sorry! I've never met a straight guy that likes Broadway." She told him. Shaking her head she went back to her homework. Hearing Draco walk around by her made Hermione look up, "I said I was sorry." she grumped.

"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you. Please accept my apology." Draco sat down on the sofa next to her and sighed, "I also wanted to apologize for how I acted last month. That was also out of line." He looked up at her sadly and Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Okay... I forgive you." She said it like a question. "But it's my fault. I shouldn't have goaded you into your temper." She shrugged and put down her quill. "I am sorry."

Draco looked up and met her eyes and realized that any animosity he had ever felt towards Hermione had disappeared. Instead he felt, for the first time since he was little, happy. He was truly happy. The strength of this feeling made him to drop his head into his hands.

"Hey, are you okay?" Hermione asked startled. Draco nodded and ran a hand through his platinum hair,

"I'm great . Really." he grinned at her.

"I don't think that I've ever seen you actually smile before," she paused, "Scowling and smirking, yes, but never smiling." Draco looked thoughtful then said,

"I haven't had much to smile about in a long time, I guess." Hermione raised an eyebrow and started to pack up her homework,

"And is there anything that caused this new-found joy?"

"Yes and no, but it doesn't matter." Draco admitted as she finished with her things. Then she wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Well?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Well what?" Draco said puzzled.

"Well are you going to tell me or an I going to have to guess what made you all sunshine and smiles?"

"I told you, I'm happy."

"Yeah. I know, I heard you say that already." Hermione folded her arms and waited. Draco leaned toward her and held out his hand. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"It's just a hand, Hermione. Not poison." Draco said softly as he turned his hand over to show her that there was nothing there. She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I can see that." Hermione still looked skeptical but put her hand in his. She was surprised that it was so warm. She had always thought that Draco would feel cold, like his body would mirror his personality. Draco turned Hermione's hand palm up and traced some of the lines. "So are you going to tell me I have a long life line or something?" she joked. Draco smiled and shook his head,

"I was never one to put much faith in that kind of stuff." He said looking up at her. He noticed some thin, parallel. scars on her arm. "Were those from the grindylow?"

"Were what?" She looked down quickly and pulled her hand back, pushing her sleeve down to her fingertips. "Y-yeah. They are." Then she glanced at the ornate grandfather clock and jumped up, "I think I'm going to go to bed now. Good night." Hermione said as she rushed past Draco and up the stairs to her room, slamming her door. He watched her go and shook his head, he was never going to understand her.

"Good night, Hermione." Draco stretched and got up to take a shower. When he looked at the time he frowned. It was only ten after eight.

--

Draco was having his dream again. He was starting to get use to running through the trees now. This time he heard someone whimper. Someone was scared or hurt. The noises turned to screams and he jolted upright. Even though he was awake he kept hearing the screams. It hit him like a truck, _Hermione! _Draco ripped the covers off and bolted across the hall to Hermione's room. Her door was closed and when he tried the knob found it was locked too. Now that he was so close he could understand what she was saying,

"No! Stop please! Leave me alone! I said stop!" Hearing her Draco took hold of the doorknob and twisted as hard as he could. A sharp metallic crunch told him he had broken the lock. He gave it a tug and the handle came out of the door. Cautiously, Draco walked into Hermione's room and saw that she was thrashing around on her bed. Rushing to her side he grabbed hold of her hands and shook her awake.

"Shhhh, its okay. You're okay." Draco murmured as she sobbed into his shoulder. "It was just a dream. You're safe now." Once Hermione had calmed down he pushed her away slightly so he could see her face. "Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked as he wiped some tears off her cheek.

"It's nothing. I'm fine now." Hermione hiccuped as she scrubbed her face with her arm. Draco snorted, not fooled.

"Yes, nothing makes you scream in your sleep and then cry for almost fifteen minutes." his face softened, "But, if you don't want to talk about it it's okay." He stood and turned for the door.

"Please stay. I don't want to be alone yet." Hermione reached out for his hand, " Please, Draco?" He took her hand and sat back down on the edge of her bed.

"Are you really okay?" He asked rubbing her arm. Hermione was still for a minute then shook her head,

"No, I'm not." she murmured. "I haven't been okay since June. Ron tried to rape me." The stunned silence filled the room. Draco was seething.

_That scum! How could anyone even think of doing that to her._ It took a few deep breaths to calm him down.

"I think I'm going to kill him the first chance I get." he growled.

"No, no don't. I was able to get away before... anything." Hermione looked so fragile it made him hurt to see it. Draco scooted over to her and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry. No one should have to go through that. What happened?" Hermione took a shaky breath,

"I was spending my summer at the Burrow like I usually do. The boys and Ginny were training for Quidditch and I was reading in the orchard. They had been there all morning and I could see them above the trees. After a while I zoned out with my reading. I didn't notice when Ron walked over and sat down next to me.

'Reading again, Hermione?' he asked leaning back on a tree. I was so surprised that I dropped my book. 'Where's Harry?' I asked and he shrugged, 'I don't know. Hey, I've been thinking, do you want to go down to the village with me tonight and see a movie?' He looked so at ease. Not at all awkward like he had been around other girls. 'With Harry and Ginny too?' I said hopeful. I liked him but only as a friend. I had figured he wanted more for a long time but I didn't. Ron shook his head, 'No. Just you and me.' He leaned in close to me, 'How 'bout it? A dark room and a movie?' I was starting to get nervous. I edged away from him and picked my book up. 'No Ron. I don't think that would be a good idea.'

I was watching him and at the time I was sure I had imagined it, but I saw his eyes change for half a second. He looked frightening and I was really uneasy. So I stood up to go but he grabbed my wrist. 'Where do you think you are going, Hermione? I'm not ready to let you go yet.' he yanked my arm hard and pulled me down next to him. 'Are you rejecting me?' he asked quietly. 'Is it one of the boys in town? You aren't around much. Is that because you are putting out there?' It was like he slapped me." By this time Hermione was whispering and Draco saw the far off look in her eyes. She was on autopilot now.

"I started to pull away but he held on tighter. So tight it was starting to hurt. 'How could you say that Ron?' I've been here, reading. You never include me in your practice so I have to do something.' I pulled trying to get away. 'Yeah and I'm suppose to believe that. You are doing something alright. Is that why you don't want me? You have a muggle fuck buddy?' Then he pushed me down and sat on my stomach. 'Well then I guess you wont mind if I help myself.'

I started to scream when he pulled out his wand and silenced me. I have never been so terrified in my life. He held both of my hands over my head with one hand. 'You could have me you know.' he whispered in my ear. Then he started to kiss my neck and I tried to kick him, but since he was on top of me all I could do was squirm. He tried to kiss me on the mouth but I bit his lips so hard they bled. 'You little shit!' He slapped me. I thought my eye was going to explode it hurt so much. Then he started to pull my skirt up.

"I don't know how but I was able to roll us over and get up. I had run about ten feet when he caught me. We fell to the ground and I hit my head on an exposed root. I started to hit anything I could, my head was pounding but I managed to land a few on hid face and neck. I felt his hand start to go up my legs and I kicked harder. He grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked my head to one side. Then I saw my chance. Since he was straddling me I kneed him as hard as I could in his crotch. He groaned and rolled away.

"I have never run that fast in my life. I could have joined the Olympic track team." Hermione looked up at Draco and smiled sadly, "I was on the other side of town before I remembered my wand. I took off the spell and collapsed, crying. I think I passed out because the next thing I remember was that it was dark. I walked back to the house and was able to sneak back in. I packed and left the same night. I went to Diagon Alley and stayed in the Leaky Cauldron until a week before term started. I went home on the scheduled day so my mum and dad could see me off."

Draco had been listening in a horrified silence the entire time. His mind couldn't wrap around why anyone would want to do that to her. Hermione was smart and talented and beautiful. Right now she was curled up in his lap trying to calm down. Draco ran a hand through her hair,

"Is there anything else?" He asked rubbing her arms. He remembered the strange scars. He gently turned her arms over and squinted at the marks on her forearms. "How- did you do this?" The scars from the grindylow were thick and pinkish, still healing. These others were thin and silvery. "Hermione?" She sighed and nodded,

"Yes. It was my fault that Ron did that. I shouldn't have let him think I liked him like that." Draco shook his head,

"No! No Hermione, don't say that. Don't even think that." He hugged her close again, "It's not your fault. Oh, sweetheart, it's not your fault at all." Hermione sniffed and wiped her eyes again,

"But I must have done something to give him that idea." Hermione murmured and Draco tilted her chin up,

"You didn't do anything wrong. I'm still going to kill him for this. Just as a heads up." he added with a half smile. Hermione chuckled and took a deep breath and lay back down. Draco sat up, "Do you want me to go?" She shook her head,

"No, please. I don't want to have another nightmare. I haven't been able to sleep since it happened." Draco pulled the covers up over her and lay down on his side, facing Hermione,

"Don't worry. You are safe now." She reached out and took his hand,

"Thank you." She smiled up at him and closed her eyes, "Can you tell me a story?"

"What?"

"A story. You know like 'once upon a time' blah blah blah?" She waved her free hand in front of her like a conductor.

"You don't want to hear any of my stories. They'll probably give you nightmares too." Draco said with chagrin.

"I'm sure you have some good ones. C'mon, please?"

"Well... what do want to hear?" Hermione shrugged,

"Anything I guess. What ever you want to tell me about." Draco was quiet for a second then propped himself up on his elbow,

"When I was seven I had a toy broomstick. It was my favorite toy even though I was too big for it. Mother had given it to me for Christmas when I was four and she couldn't keep me off of it. I was Flying it around in the garden and it was windy. The broom tipped and I was thrown off. When I got up I found that my broom was snapped clean in half. I started to cry and I took it to Mother. She told me it was past repair. I spent the whole next week sulking. I had lost my best friend. I didn't have any real friends because they were scared of father." He rolled his eyes and flopped back onto the pillow. "A few weeks later when Father was on a busyness trip, Mother told me to come out to the lawn. When I got there she had a Cleansweep Seven with a blue bow on the handle. Mother got her broom and taught me how to really fly.

"When Father got home I showed what I leaned," Draco made a face, "He stopped long enough to tell me that I was terrible, then went to his office. I was so mad that he didn't care that I began training every day, and by nine I was better than some national teams. That's why I got onto my team here. Not by giving them all brooms, might I add." Draco raised an eyebrow at Hermione and she bit her lip,

"Yeah I know... I have been just as nasty to you as you have been to me. Actually I think I was worse. I did punch you that one time"

"That really hurt. I didn't think you were that strong," Draco squeezed her hand gently.

"I'm sorry for that." She started playing with his hair, "Can you tell me another story?" Draco shrugged,

"Once upon a time," Hermione giggled, "There was a young girl. She didn't know but she lived in a magical world. When she was a baby her parents noticed that when she was upset, strange things would happen. Objects would break or fall over if she was in the room. The other villagers thought she was wicked. When she was eleven her parents, fearing for her safety, sent her to a castle where she would learn to control her powers and be with others like her. Once there she discovered she had a knack for her magic( her headmaster told her so).

"Soon she was at the head of her class and this made other students angry and jealous. They wondered why this girl, who had been ignorant, surpassed them when they grew up with the knowledge of their heritage. Well, after Halloween she found two friends. These boys were silly and rather reckless. Time after time they got into horrible situations where the girl was almost killed. But she used her brain and saved her school and the boys many times. Unfortunately one of the boys took all of the credit and no one ever told her how brave and clever she was for getting them out of trouble. Now the other boy was cruel but he was very good at hiding it so nobody ever knew.

"Years passed, six to be exact, and the young girl grew into a beautiful maiden. Every day she became more glorious but she was humble. She was always generous and kind. The summer before her final year at school she was with her two friends. The silly boy had wandered off and she was alone with the cruel boy. He tried to hurt her but she was strong and stopped him. She ran away to an inn and stayed there until school started. Since she was so smart the Headmaster put her in charge of the activities at school. Another boy was given the same position.

"The Maid and the boy had known each other since they started school, but they weren't friends. In fact they haded each other. The boy was jealous of her goodness. He had been raised to hate and destroy everything the girl worked to save. The boy's father worked for the evilest most horrid man in existence, and it was expected that the boy take over in the evil lords place. The boy abhorred the mantle that was placed on him. He wanted to be more like the good, virtuous maid. One day the maid was wading in the lake by the castle. The lake was home to many creatures, some good others bad. Some of the nasty creatures coveted her and pulled her under the water. The boy saw this and rescued her. He wanted to do something good. He wanted to be good. As he watched over her he realized that-" Draco stopped and sighed.

"He realized what?" Hermione asked quietly.

"He realized that he was falling in love with her."

"And how did she feel?" Hermione whispered.

"He wasn't quiet sure. He hoped that she felt the same way. But he thought that since he had been so horrible to her that she would not like or love him at all." Hermione ran a hand through Draco's hair and closed her eyes and said,

"I think she was falling in love with him too."


	7. Complications

Not mine... poo. The song is "Prelude 12/21" by AFI. The Latin means 'hide and heal'... sort of.

Draco yawned and rubbed his eyes and something tickled his nose. He brushed away a fluff of hair and looked down. Hermione was snuggled up against his chest still asleep. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist. Content, he closed his eyes and let his mind wander. It shocked and amazed him that she could go through so much and still be as sweet as ever. He wondered what she did to stay that way.

All of the crap that Draco had put up with from his father made him cynical and bitter. He had hated everything for so long that now he felt lost. But Hermione, good sweet Hermione, didn't let that stop her from being kind, mostly. _She did punch him after all._ He thought with a smile. He had never seen anything as funny as Weasly's face after she stormed out. If he had a picture it would have been perfect.

Now she was curled up next to him. He ran a hand across her arm and played with the strap of her indigo nightgown. Draco nuzzled her neck and Hermione sighed. Hermione rolled over and yawned before she stretched.

"Good Morning. How did you sleep?" Draco asked as she scratched her head. Hermine looked confused for a second then smiled,

"You stayed... thank you." Only now did she realize he was shirtless. _He must not have put one on before he came in last night. _Looking away she ran a hand through her hair lazily, trying to get rid of some of the knots. Draco nodded once then sat up. He rubbed the back of his neck. Hermione watched his muscles ripple under his pale skin. She wondered how he could possibly more handsome. Draco smiled at her and scratched his shoulder.

"You're welcome. Ooh." he groaned as he tried to reach a spot on his back.

"What's wrong?" Hermione said sliding over to him. Draco looked annoyed,

"Your pillows are too soft and now I have a crick in my neck." he mumbled, massaging his neck again.

"Turn around. I'll get it for you" Draco turned so he was facing away from her. Hermione began to kneed his shoulders and neck making him close his eyes and groan quietly. "Wow, you are tense," she said, "You really need to be less stressed..." Hermione let her sentence fade as Draco took her hand and placed it on his cheek.

"You have amazing hands, thank you." he said, gently caressing her palm with his cheek. Hermione was glad that he wasn't facing her so he couldn't see the blush that was creeping over her face. She stroked his jaw with her thumb tilting his head so his neck was in full view and easy reach. She leaned down and put her nose on his skin, enjoying the sent of him. It was spicy, musky and completely male. _He smells so good,_ Hermione thought. Then she tentatively brushed her lips across his shoulder and felt a tremor run through Draco. He inhaled sharply and turned to face Hermione, his eyes full of wanting.

_Merlin! Did she just do that? _He asked silently. "Hermione," he breathed.

"Yes, Draco?" The way she was looking at him made him want to have her right then. He reminded himself that the last thing she needed was him throwing himself at her. Hermione's hand was still on his face, Draco took hold of it and gently kissed her finger tips. She slid one finger along his lower lip, enjoying how soft they were. Draco closed his eyes as his lips parted slightly.

"Hermione... I... we can't." he whispered. She continued to run her finger over his lips, eyes and nose,

"Yes we can. Draco, kiss me." Hermione curled one arm around his shoulders and stroked his jaw, "Please" Draco looked her in the eyes as he leaned in so there noses touched.

"Okay." he started to lean in-

"Hermione? You in here girl?" some one yelled from the common room.

"Shit!" Hermione mumbled. She jumped up, threw on her dressing gown, and flew out of her room. Hermione hurtled down the stairs. When she rounded the corner she saw Ginny lounging on one of the high-backed chairs by the fireplace. "Hey Ginn, what are you doing here so early?" Ginny looked pointedly at the grandfather clock.

"Hermione, it's after noon" She said slyly smiling. "What could you have been doing to cause you to sleep in so late?" Ginny glanced up to her room then her grin turned to a glare, "What are you not telling me?"

"What? No I didn't sleep well last night." Hermione was so focused on Ginny she didn't hear the footsteps on the landing.

"Yeah, well, it looks like you slept pretty well to me." Ginny's voice was hard. Hermione whirled around and saw Draco walking into his room. She turned back to the redhead, her face matching Ginny's hair.

"Ginn... it's not-"

"It's not what, exactly. Tell me what it's not." Ginny stood up and crossed her arms.

"Will you listen if I tell you?" Hermione said.

"If you tell me the truth. You have one minute."

Hermione took a deep breath and told Ginny about Draco waking her up from her nightmare . When Ginny asked what had been so scary that "Malfoy!?", she said his name like a curse, had to wake her up. Hermione told her that some boy, she didn't know who, had tried to rape her this summer and she was still having problems with coping.

"Geez Mione, why didn't you tell someone? We'll find who did this. It was probably one of those muggle boys from the village. I'm so sorry I got mad at you. If I had been in your place I would have let anybody make me feel better." Hermione nodded. She wasn't ready to tell Ginny that her brother was the monster that tried to hurt her. She wasn't ready for the backlash that it would cause. Ginny brought her out of her thoughts by hugging her tightly.

"If you ever need to talk about anything you know you can come to me, right?" Hermione nodded, hugging her back.

"Thanks Ginn. And thanks for letting me explain." Hermione sighed and rubbed her arm. Leaning back on the sofa, she closed her eyes.

"Harry and Ron are going to freak when they hear-"

"NO! You can't tell them! Please Ginny don't." Hermione practically screamed.

"Okay, okay. I won't say anything." Ginny raised her hands in front of her. Then she leaned in, So...," she said in a sing-song voice, "what was it like having the great Malfoy in your bed?"

"Virginia Weasley! It is not like that." Hermione squealed. Then they both started giggling.

"You wish." Ginny snickered. _Yeah right_, Hermione thought...m_aybe I do._ The girls chatted for a few more minutes before Ginny remembered that Harry was waiting for her so they could walk down to Quiddich practice. Once she left Hermione dragged back upstairs to her room. She heard Draco laugh as she flopped back onto her bed.

"Shut it you." She hollered playfully across the hall. Suddenly Draco was at the foot of her bed.

"No, I don't think I will." He grinned at her and then, with lightning fast reflexes, jumped onto the bed and grabbed Hermione. He started to tickle her. Hermione screamed and tried to scramble away.

"Let me GO!", Hermione

yelled, twisting in his grip. Try as she might, she couldn't wiggle out of Draco's arms. He started laughing as he watched her struggle,

"You know, you are quite cute when you are angry." Draco observed calmly. Hermione huffed and poked him in the side,

"This is not angry. I'm just miffed." She poked him again and an evil grin spread across her face as Draco jumped. "Oh, whats this? Draco Malfoy is ticklish?" She was relentless in her attack and in a few minutes both of them were laughing so hard they couldn't breathe.

"Ooh, he he he! I haven't laughed like that in ages." Draco's face was flushed and Hermione was grasping her sides.

"Truce," Hermione gasped, rolling over onto her stomach. She pulled her pillow over her head and sighed heavily. "No more." her voice was muffled and Draco poked the top of the pillow.

"You okay," Draco asked concerned.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking about life."

"How's that working for you?"

"Not too bad actually. Things have improved as of late." Hermione's hands curled up into fists, "Things have defiantly gotten better." She rolled over and pulled the pillow off of her face and blew her hair out of her eyes. Draco tucked a stray piece behind her ear. Sighing he stood up,

"I'm going to go get dressed."

"Okay. Hey, thanks again for staying. It meant a lot." Draco smiled to himself and waved to her over his shoulder. Hermione's face fell. _Why is that all he did? We almost friggin kissed earlier. Almost.. _

'Oh yes you did... and you wanted him to do more than kiss you.' The annoying voice murmured.

_Shut up! I did not! _

'You sure?'

_I'm ignoring you now. _Hermione grumbled, "Now I'm arguing with myself, great. Shower time I think." She grabbed a change of clothes and padded into the shared bathroom wondering if the hot water would wash away the feeling of Draco's hands.

Hermione turned on the water and as it was warming up she pulled off her nightgown. Letting the silky fabric pool on the floor, she examined the scars that covered her body. The ones from the lake started at her neck and snaked down over her chest. They continued down her stomach and her right leg. The scars tapered off around her knee. Hermione frowned at her reflection.

_It figures that now he is interested in me. Now that I have these ugly marks. Now that I'm ugly._ Hermione traced the pink lines, _I am ugly. All these horrible scars._ She stepped under the spray letting the scalding water engulf her. She held her face under the water, holding herb breath until she began to feel lightheaded.

Gasping, she leaned her forehead against the cold tile. She closed her eyes and felt the tears begin. Hermione hugger her knees to her chest and let all of the pent-up emotions out. Sobbing she slid onto her side and lay on the shower floor. As she cried she thought about everything that happened to her.

Fifteen minutes passed before she stopped crying. Hermione was still breathing hard but she was able to sit up. Absentmindedly she started to hum to herself. Then she began to sing softly,

This is what I brought you, this you can keep.  
This is what I brought, you may forget me.  
I promise to depart, just promise one thing.  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

This is what I brought you, this you can keep.  
This is what I brought, you may forget me.  
I promise you my heart just promise to sing.  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa  
(Whoa, Whoa)  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

This is what I thought, I thought you'd need me.  
This is what I thought, so think me naive  
I'd promised you a heart, you'd promise to keep.  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa  
(Whoa, Whoa)  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

Hermione put her head in her hands and sighed.

Draco heard Hermione singing again. He smiled as he searched through some of his spell books, she was always singing, and why not? Hermione had a beautiful voice. His smile widened as he found what he was looking for.

_Why does nothing ever go right? _She finished her shower and turned the water off. Stepping out she wrapped a large fluffy towel around herself and brushed out her hair. Once she was back in her room Hermione rummaged through her closet trying to decide on what to wear. She pulled on a pair of jeans and her favorite purple tank-top. Hermione loved the soft fabric and the lacy straps. She ran a finger over the lace and frowned when she felt the puckered skin beneath it. _No! Why does everything suck so much?_ She was about to pull it off when her door opened a tiny bit, and she heard Draco knock.

"Can I come in?" he said softly. Hermione nodded and he walked over to her. "I found something that might help you." Draco pulled out his wand and said, "Tego texi tectum curatio." Hermione felt her skin grow warm and then normal again. She looked down at her shoulder,

"Oh, the scars are gone! Thank you so much, Draco!" she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a huge hug. Draco chuckled and hugged her back, spinning her around.

"I'm glad that you're so happy." He smiled down at her, "I thought you would like it." She nodded still grinning. Hermione hugged him tighter.

"Thank you, for everything." She whispered resting her head on Draco's shoulder. He buried his nose in her hair, happy that he was able to help her and that he did something good for some one. They stood like that for a few minutes before Draco tipped Hermione's face up to his,

"Is it alright with you if we finish what we started this morning?" His voice was husky. Hermione shivered,

"I would like that," he took her hand and placed it on her shoulder, leaning forward carefully and capturing her soft lips with his. His whole body relaxed as she tilted her face upwards to meet his better, wrapping her hand around the back of his neck. His hands came down to curl around her waist, her other hand going up to join the one at his neck. She took a small step closer and their bodies melded together, his strong and defined hers soft and feminine. He kissed her nose, her forehead, her cheeks. Hermione let her lips part softly against his. She gasped as Draco's tongue met hers and sighed into the kiss. Draco tensed and backed away slightly. She scowled.

"No, we can't. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have." Draco started to turn away when Hermione grabbed his shirt and pulled him back to her. She traced his jaw with her hand,

"Why? What is so scary about this," Hermione asked sadly. Draco looked torn and placed his hand over Hermione's.

" I don't want my father to find out. If he did, you would be in danger. He would kill you or worse," Draco said. "I don't want you to get hurt because I let my heart get the better of me." He let his hand drop away from her face.

"What if I don't care?" Hermione put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrow. "What if I don't give a damn?" Draco looked at her surprised,

"Don't say that, Hermione. I care, do you think I want to see the girl I lov-" He took a breath, "I just don't want you to get hurt, okay?" Draco ran a hand through his hair, "Please. I don't want you to get hurt." Hermione bit her lip and took a deep breath,

"Okay, fine. Thats fine." Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever." She picked up her robes and pushed her way past Draco.

" Herm-," Draco started but Hermione was already out of the room. He darted out just in time to see the portrait door shut. Draco leaned against the wall mentally yelling at him self.

_I'm so stupid. Merlin, I messed up. _He let himself slide down the wall and put his head in his hands. _So stupid._

Hermione let her feet take her to her favorite place in all of Hogwarts: the Astronomy tower. She loved that she could sit up on the wall and see all of the school and the surrounding countryside. She climbed up onto the edge of the wall and let her feet dangle over the edge. The wind buffeted her slightly making her eyes water. Hermione didn't bother to wipe away the tears.

_ Maybe I expected too much from him. _


	8. Dreams

This is just silly. If I owned this I'd be rich. Really Now?

* * *

The sky began to darken as Hermione sat on the edge of the tower. She had spent the entire day letting the wind buffet her around as her thoughts swirled in her head. Try as she might she couldn't understand why Draco was acting the way he was. He was snogging her one minute and then refusing to touch her the next.

_Stupid boy,_ she thought. _Why do they all have to be so bloody dumb?_ She sighed and lay down on the wall, staring up at the red and pink sky. The clouds overhead were stained orange in the setting sun, the sky looked as if it were burning. Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose to ward off the impending headache. The two seemed to go hand-in-hand now; Draco and headaches. A gust of wind caused her to shiver. Wrapping her cloak around her more, Hermione huffed again, _Stupid Draco._

It took a moment before she realized that she was crying. Angry with herself, Hermione wiped the tears. She was troubled that anyone could cause her to loose control of her emotions like Draco did. Well Draco... and Ron. She shivered again but not from the cold. Deciding it was too dark for her to stay any longer, she rolled over and hopped down from the wall. After wrapping her cloak around her more she opened the door to the tower and made her way down the winding staircase.

Draco hadn't seen Hermione since she had walked out of their dorm that morning and he was past worrying. He had been looking everywhere without results. Draco had combed the library and searched all of the little nooks and crannies that he knew of in and around the castle. Finally he returned to the common room and flopped dejectedly on the sofa. He threw an arm over his face and groaned.

"Where did you go, Hermione?" he grumbled. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander. _I've checked everywhere. It's like she disappeared or something. Gah! This is crazy, why would she want to risk everything for me? _He rolled onto hid side and sighed. _This so stupid. Why? Why is this happening? We, she has hated me for six years. Why is now different? All of this so insane. She's lost her mind, completely lost her mind. _Draco rubbed his eyes and yawned. Soon he fell asleep.

Slowly, Hermione walked back to her common room. After spending all day up on the astronomy tower she wanted a bath... one with lots and Lots of bubbles. When she walked through the portrait hole she saw Draco asleep on the couch. As much as she wanted to stay angry at him, she couldn't. He looked so sweet and peaceful laying there and it made her smile. She walked up to her room and pulled an extra blanket out of her closet and went back to Draco She spread the blanket over him and went into the bathroom.

_I know I had a shower earlier but a nice long bubble bath would really relax me._ Hermione stripped down to her bra and panties then turned the water on. She held her hand under the stream until she was satisfied with the temperature. then she turned another knob and bubbles that smelled like jasmine cascaded into the tub. Hermione inhaled deeply enjoying the sweet fragrance. Once the tub

was filled with foam. Hermione pulled off the rest of her clothes and stepped into the delightfully hot water. She sighed contentedly as she sank into the frothy bubbles. Giggling, she scooped up a handful of bubbles and blew them into the air. Hermione leaned back and closed her eyes. Before long she had fallen asleep.

Draco was having a very strange dream, he was following Hermione as she was doing her rounds. _She was walking up and down the halls checking that no one was out past curfew. As she passed a classroom, the door opened and someone grabbed her arm and pulled her in. A hand clamped over her mouth as she tried to scream. Another hand snatched her wand away._

_"Silencio." a female voice said. Hermione's eyes grew big. She knew that voice." Lumos." the same voice said. A soft light illuminated the last person Hermione wanted to see. Pansy was grinning like a cat after it finished a bowl of cream._

_"Good, now I don't have to worry about you talking, you stupid Mudblood. Okay, so here are your options: you stop throwing yourself at my Draco or Lucius will near about it and kill you, or you stop throwing yourself at my Draco or Lucius will hear about it and kill you. What will it be?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at Pansy. Then another voice said, _

_"You have to take the spell off of her first." Hermione felt a chill go down her spine. _

_"Fine!" Pansy waved her wand and Hermione felt the hands let go. She spun around to see Ron standing behind her._

_"Wow, Ron. This is low, even for you." Hermione said glaring at him. Ron leered down at her, _

_"Aww don't be like that Mione". he purred. "You know that you are better off with me rather than the ferret." Ron slid his hand through her hair and Hermione smacked it away._

_"Don't you dare touch me again, you bastard!" Hermione growled. Ron laughed and slapped her hard across the face. As the pain subsided Hermione heard Pansy and Ron laughing. She stood up to her full hight and shook her hair out of her face. Hermione's eyes narrowed as she turned to Pansy. "Here is your answer, Parkinson. Fuck off!Draco never liked you in the first place." Pansy scooted off of the desk she was sitting on and walked up to Hermione, her scowl faltering a little when she realized the top of her head only came up to Hermione's nose. _

_"Is that your answer? Well since you don't agree to stay away from Draco I guess I'll just be on my way to wright to Lucius." She turned to Ron, "You can have her now." Hermione backed up until she felt the wall at her back. Ron put his hands on either side of her head and leaned in close to her._

_"Petrificus Totalus." Ron whispered and Hermione became as rigid as a plank of wood. She began to scream but Ron silenced her with the spell. _

Draco awoke with Hermione's screams still ringing in his ears. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. _What had just happened?_He thought. _Merlin I hope she is okay._ Draco stood up and as he walked toward the staircase he noticed that the bathroom door was closed. He walked up and knocked on it softly. When he didn't get an answer he put his ear up to the wood and listened. There was no sound so he slowly opened the door and looked inside. When he still didn't see anything Draco stepped in and checked in the shower with no luck. He turned the corner and saw Hermione was in the bath covered up to her neck in a thick mound of bubbles. Sighing with relief Draco noticed she was asleep. Not wanting her to get too cold, he tapped her on the shoulder. Hermione opened her eyes groggily and yelped when she saw Draco. She scrambled to cover herself up even though all Draco could see was her head and toes. Hermione's face turned red.

"I'm so s-sorry, Hermione. I-I didn't hear you come in and I got worried when I saw the t-time." Draco stammered as he covered his eyes and turned around quickly. "I-I'll go so you can get out." As he started to walk to the door Hermione said,

"No, it's okay. I'm getting out now." He heard water slosh and a towel being pulled off the rack. Then a dull gurgle as Hermione let the water drain out. Draco felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Hermione had a fluffy towel wrapped around her. "There no harm done." she said with a smile. Draco smiled sheepishly back then looked away embarrassed. Hermione giggled, "Don't tell me that Draco Malfoy, Sex God of Slytheren, is embarrassed by walking in on me in the bath." this earned her a raised eyebrow from Draco.

"Well, miss smarty knickers, it just so happens that I want to show you the respect you deserve. And to make up for lack thereof these past six years." He shrugged and turned to go to his room when again he was stopped by Hermione's hand on his shoulder,

"Thank you, Draco." She smiled and rubbed a hand across his arm.

"Your welcome. Now go get dressed before I decide to see if I can pull that towel off of you." He nudged her in the side playfully toward her room. She stuck her tongue out at him and complied. As she walked away Draco couldn't help but notice how good her arse looked. And as if Hermione was reading his mind she did a little bum shake before she closed her door behind her. Draco chuckled to him self. Even after everything Hermione went through she was still just as feisty and spirited as ever. Once in his room, Draco changed into his pajama pants and grabbed one of the books he brought with him from home. He decided that he wanted to read in front of the fire in the common room where it was warmer. Once he had found a comfortable spot he opened his book and started reading.

Once again the heat of the fire worked its magic and Draco was asleep before he finished the chapter. As he tumbled farther into the realm of his dreams his book fell to the floor with a rather loud thump. Up in her room Hermione heard a muffled thud and poked her head out of her door. She smiled again at the sight of Draco passed out on the couch she gathered up some pillows and a blanket and quietly walked down the stairs to Draco's side. Gently she puttee pillows under his head and Spread the blanket over him. Hermione leaned down and brushed some hair out of his face and smiled when she heard him mumble in his sleep,

"Beautiful, every thing about her is beautiful." Hermione leaned in and kissed his cheek then she tip-toed back to her room and soon fell asleep too.

* * *

Sorry this took so Long to update. I had finals then Christmas. Hope you all liked it.


	9. Merlin I'm Terrible

Here is the next chapter. I'm so sorry for the long absence. Also this chapter is one that the 'M' rating is applied to. Don't like then don't read. Ye be warned...

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning feeling better than she had in a long time. As she was getting dressed she thought about what Draco had said the night before. _He thinks I'm beautiful... wow. _When she had finished putting her socks on she sat at the vanity table to brush her hair. Hermione smiled when she heard the shower start up and knew Draco was awake. She stared at her reflection for a few seconds before making up her mind.

Draco was woken by the sound of the house elf stoking the fire. He sat up and stretched as he blinked the sleep from his eyes. Once he could see he realized he had spent the whole night on the couch. Grumbling Draco made his way to the bathroom. Once he closed the door he inhaled and was able to smell the jasmine from Hermione's bath the night before. He closed his eyes and imagined her in the tub, covered in the bubbles, him leaning down to kiss her soft- he shook his head to clear his mind.

_I really shouldn't be thinking that about her. About how amazingly delicious she looked. Agh! Stop that! _ He hit himself on the forehead to clear his thoughts but all it did was make his head hurt. Sighing he leaned over and started the shower... turning it as cold as it would go. Draco stepped in cursing at the freezing water and hoped it would help wash away the smell of her. He stood under the icy water trying to forget how she looked in only a towel and partially wishing he had tugged the fabric away from her. How he wanted to see her beautiful body in something other than a school uniform. A uniform that hid her from the world.

Draco realized that she had never worn it like some of the other girls, a few more buttons undone, shirt charmed a few inches shorter, the sweater vest spelled to be tighter than needed, tie looser to show some more skin. Nope not Hermione. She had left her uniform just the way it had come. Knee length skirt. Buttons all done up and her vest was slightly baggy. Some of the other girls also wore heels with their uniforms but not her. She always had her Mary Janes. Draco smiled to himself. She was always way more modest than any other girl he had ever met. Part of him was sad though. Sad that even though Hermione was so gorgeous she still tried to hide away. He wanted to show her how beautiful she was. He wanted her to see that she wasn't just smart, she was breathtakingly gorgeous. Draco adjusted the temperature of the water so it was hotter. _There, I'm good now._ _I can finish my shower without thinking dirty things about Hermione. Like how much I want her in here with me now so I can taste her skin and feel her against me..._

Draco looked down, _Damn it!! _He leaned up against the wall hoping the cold tile would clear his head but he had no such luck. With a shrug of defeat he let his thoughts run wild. He imagined pushing Hermione against the wall of the shower and exploring her throughly. Feeling her soft hot skin, hearing her moans. Draco slowly started to slide his hand over his rock hard shaft. He closed his eyes and let out a soft groan. He began to stroke faster as he thought of touching her and feeling her tongue was sliding over his, making his head swim. He felt as if he could kiss her all day, driving him mad with pleasure. He imagined the noises Hermione would make as she felt his lips now on her neck, gently sucking and licking that spot that would make her tremble and moan. He would rub her nipples softly just the way he thought she would like it. Draco pulled on his rigid cock harder as he felt himself begin to cum. He fell against the wall with a groan and sighed. _Merlin I'm terrible. _

Draco shut off the water and grabbed one of the fluffy towels. He wrapped it around his waist and opened the bathroom door. Once he was back in his room Draco got dressed for the day and gathered up his school bag. He decided to wait for Hermione in the common room and flopped onto the couch. He was starring into the fire when he heard Hermione behind him.

"What took you so... long?" He turned to look at her and felt his jaw drop. Hermione looked like... an angel. She had used a charm to make her hair glossy and smooth and she was wearing makeup for the first time that Draco had seen. It wasn't much and it looked natural but it made a huge difference. Black mascara and some soft brown eye shadow, rosy blush and pink lip gloss made her polished with out looking too done up. Hermione blushed when she saw Draco's face. He looked like Snape had just announced he was gay and moving in with Dobby.

"Is... is it too much?" Hermione looked at the floor and fiddled with the hem of her vest.

"N-no, you look amazing, Hermione." Draco stood up and walked over to her and hugged her. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Hermione smiled and picked up her bag, "Come on, we are going to miss breakfast." She took his hand and pulled him toward the portrait hole. As they made their way down to the Great Hall, Draco began to ask her all about her life as a muggle-born.

"So you had never been to London before you got your letter? Wow, that's really interesting."

"You mean lame. Mum and Dad never really felt that I needed to see the city. Too much vice they told me. I think the city is beautiful despite its flaws and shortcomings." Hermione shrugged, "So what is the next question?" Draco was quiet for a moment,

"Why did you want me to stay with you that night? Me of all people?"

"Well, you were there to comfort me when I needed it. You, Draco, showed me the compassion I needed. You made me feel safe for the first time in a long time."

"So you only like me for my mind?" Draco laughed as she smacked him playfully on the arm. The two walked up to the doors of the Great Hall and Hermione was about to go in when Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her around the corner to him.

"Do you thing it's a good idea for us to go in together? What do you think your friends will say about you being nice to me?" Draco whispered to her. Hermione sighed and nodded.

"I don't like it but I guess you are right. Your house wouldn't like it much either." Hermione looked at the floor and then turned and walked in to the hall. Draco counted to thirty before he followed her. He glanced at the Gryffindor table and saw Ginny look at him then lean over and whisper something to Hermione, who blushed. Hermione glanced at Draco before answering Ginny. He was curious about what she had said and made a note to ask Hermione about it later. Draco seated himself at the end of the table and started scan the front of _The_ _Daily Prophet _that was in front of him. There was nothing interesting. He picked up his goblet of pumpkin juice and took a sip. There was a fluttering above as the owls brought in the post. Draco's sleek eagle owl, Astor, landed by him and held out his leg so Draco could remove the parcel and letter off of it. There were two pieces of parchment in the envelope. Draco read the letter on the top first.

_Dearest Draco, _

_Here is your birthday gift. I know it is a week early but your father and I will be out of the country for the next three months and I did nit want poor Astor to be flying all over the world. My sweet son, I cannot tell you how proud I am of you. You are going to be seventeen soon and then you will be able to be free of all of this madness. Study hard Draco and remember that I love you. Happy Birthday my son._

_All my love,_

_Mother._

Draco smiled as he read his mother's letter. _She has the most elegant handwriting, _He thought. His smile faded into a scowl as he recognized his father's script.

_Draco, _

_Your mother wanted to send your gift early so I decided to send this as well, save me from having to send it later. I am writing to tell you that the Dark Lord has seen fit to allow you into the ranks of his servants. You will be receiving the Dark Mark a few days before our assault on Hogwarts. You will not disappoint me or the Dark Lord again. _

_Father._

Draco crumpled the letter in his hands and stuck it in his pocket. His mother's letter he folded back up and placed it in his bag. Draco didn't notice that Hermione and Ginny had left. He turned his attention to the rather large package on the table. After opening the outer wrappings he pulled out two larger packages and one smaller one. He opened the smallest one first. There was a note on top of a small hinged box.

_Dearest,_

_It's not that I am rushing you or pressuring you at all so don't think of this as that. It belonged to my mother and hers before that and hers before. I want you to give this to the girl you choose to be with forever. Once again Love, I don't want you to think that I'm forcing you to find her now but just encase. _

_Happy birthday, _

_Mother._

He opened the box and picked up the most beautiful emerald and diamond ring. The richness of the large emerald was offset by the shimmering diamonds in either side. The whole thing was mounted in a platinum setting. It was delicate but still commanded attention. Not wanting anyone to see, Draco closed the lid and pulled out the next largest parcel. He pulled off the paper and pulled out a black velvet cloak with silver embroidery. Setting it aside he opened the last and largest one. It was the costume he needed for the Halloween Ball. Smiling he silently thanked his mother. Draco packed up his gifts and hurried them back to his dorm before classes started.

* * *

Hermione had watched Draco as he opened his package wondering what it was until an owl dropped a box in front of her. She opened it after it magically expanded to the right size. Ginny leaned in as Hermione opened it.

"Ooh Herms, its gorgeous," Ginny cooed. Hermione grinned. It was her costume for the ball.

"Lets take it upstairs to my room," Hermione said as she gathered up her things.

Once in her dorm Hermione pulled the dress all the way out.

"It's an exact replica of the dress that Christine wears in the movie." Hermione explained to Ginny, "The one she wears for her big debut." Hermione put it on a hanger as Ginny placed the accessories on Hermione's bed. The earrings, hair jewels, shoes and a mask that matched the dress sparkled in the sunshine. The girls admired the costume for a few more minutes before they headed back into the common room. They chatted as they walked down the stairs and over to the portrait. Hermione was about to push it open when it swung out to show Draco with his arms full of packages.

"Here let me help you with those," Hermione said as she took the cloak off the top of the stack.

"Thanks," Draco said as he dropped the other things in the sofa. He pulled the letter from his father out of his pocket and tossed it in the fire. Ginny gave Hermione a look before bidding the two good bye. Hermione looked at the clock, seventh years didn't have class for another hour. She sat down by Draco on the sofa and ran her hand over the cloak.

"This is gorgeous," She said. Draco nodded and smiled,

"A gift from my mother for my birthday." Hermione looked stunned,

"It's your birthday? Today?" She asked.

"No, its next Thursday. The 23rd. You didn't miss it." Draco joked. Hermione sighed and poked him in the side.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione chided playfully, "what do you want?" Draco looked confused.

"What?" Hermione shook her head,

"What do you want for your birthday? Like a gift?" Hermione asked again.

"Do not get me anything." Draco looked sternly at her and folded his arms across his chest causing Hermione to giggle and stick her tongue out at him.

"Fine... be that way," Hermione said as she leaned back into the pillows. "What else did you get?" She asked. Draco shuffled some of the boxes around and held up part of his costume. It was a scarlet sleeve.

"What is that?" Hermione said sitting up, but Draco covered it up before she could look.

"My Halloween costume and no you can't look," he picked up the boxes and put them in his room then came back to the sofa and sat down by Hermione again. She had her eyes closed and was playing with a strand of her hair absentmindedly. Draco watched her for a moment before reaching out to put her hand in his. Hermione smiled and opened her eyes. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Hermione sat up and leaned in to Draco. She felt him tense up for a second then relax into her as well. Too quickly they had to get up and head off to classes but each had a warmth that even Snape's cold classroom could not get rid of.

* * *

The week passed quickly and quietly and all of the students were excited for the Hogsmead weekend. Usually Hermione would meet Harry and Ron in the entrance but today she would be going alone. Draco was stuck in detention for not completing his DADA homework till noon. Hermione wrapped up in her cloak and headed out into the breezy October morning.

Once in the village she went to the book store to browse. Hermione wandered up and down the rows of books looking for nothing in particular when she heard a loud bang and some muffled giggling. She worked through the maze of shelves until she was one over from the noise. She pushed some of the books quietly aside and saw Ron and Victoria Frobisher, another Gryffindor, snogging. Hermione gasped before she could help it and Ron whirled around to find the source of it. Hermione took a deep breath as Ron rounded the corner and saw her.

"Well well, Granger, what are you doing spying?" He sneered. Hermione rolled her eyes,

"I don't have to explain to you what I was doing. But I can tell you that I'm taking ten points from Gryffindor for PDA. Now bugger off and don't let me catch you doing it again." Hermione said. Ron turned red and pushed Hermione back into a shelf,

"You are going to regret this." He growled before storming out of the store. Victoria shyly walked around the corner,

"I'm sorry Hermione. It- he- he didn't give me much choice really."

"You know he is dating Lavender Brown, right?" Hermione asked and Victoria shook her head.

"He told me they broke up." She looked hurt so Hermione pulled her into a hug,

"Don't listen to him and, if I were you, stay away from him. He is bad news." Victoria looked stunned,

"But weren't you, like, into each other?" She asked confused.

"I thought we were but it turns out that he is a jerk. Just don't let him near you anymore." Hermione turned and walked out of the book shop. She wandered down another street and saw a Quidditch shop and went inside. As Hermione was looking through the racks of gear she spotted some black Seeker gloves made of dragon hide. Thinking of Draco and his birthday she checked the price then picked them up and took them to the register and once she payed had them wrapped. She left feeling much better and happy that she was able to find something that Draco would like and could use. Hermione walked allover the village and just as she was going to head back to The Three Broomsticks to meet Draco she spotted a cosmetics store. _I should look for some makeup for the ball._ Hermione opened the door and a small bell chimed somewhere in the back of the shop. An older short but stylish witch bustled out of a door to the right,

"Hello dear, what can I help you with today?" She said in a friendly tone. Hermione smiled and began to describe what she was looking for. After Hermione finished the witch started pulling out different products. Soon Hermione had everything she would need.

"Use the primer first then put on the concealer, foundation and powder. Then do your eyes cheeks and lips last. Good luck and have fun." Hermione thanked the witch and hurried off to the pub. When she got there it didn't take long to find Draco. He, Ron and Harry were arguing.

"You had better fucking watch your mouth, Weasley, or you will end up getting hurt again." Draco was almost backed into a corner by the other two by the time Hermione pushed through the crowd.

"So now you are acting the good guy Malfoy? I really doubt that. You are going to die along with your pathetic parents and their pathetic friends." Harry scoffed. Hermione slammed her way through the other students,

"Move. Get out of the way!" A large ring had formed around the three boys as everyone wanted to see. Hermione broke into the center of the ring and got between them just as Harry swung his fist to hit Draco in the stomach. Harry's fist collided with Hermione's stomach so hard that she was lifted off of the ground and tossed back a few feet. She landed in a heap at Draco's feet. He knelt down immediately to see how badly she was injured.

"Merlin, Mione! What the hell did you do that for?" Draco was softly chiding her as she gasped and coughed. Harry looked stunned,

"What the hell Hermione?" Harry dropped to her side and tried to help her up but she pushed his hands away.

"Harry, what do you think you are doing?" Hermione gasped as she stood up using Draco for support. Harry looked at her in disbelief,

"What am I doing? What the hell are you doing? No one asked you to jump in the middle of this." Hermione pointed at the badge on her cloak,

"I am Head Girl, Harry, and that means stopping stupid fights before anyone gets hurt." She folded her arms and turned to the rest of the group, "What happened?"

About ten people started to talk and when Hermione finally got the whole story she shook her head in wonder. Draco had been sitting at a table when Harry and Ron walked past and ran into him. Draco ignored them but Ron stopped and told Draco to watch it. Draco said that he hadn't done anything, he was sitting down and Ron was an ass. Ron had then pulled our his wand and Harry and Draco did and more insults started to fly. Then Hermione had arrived to stop it before it got out of hand.

Hermione pointed to Harry and Ron,

"I'm going to take ten points for fighting, ten for starting the fight and then five for trying to attack the Head Boy. Now all of you go back to your drinks and conversations." Harry and Ron scowled and Ron stepped forward,

"Like I said, you will regret this." Draco pulled Hermione behind him and stood to his full height which was slightly taller than Ron,

"Ten more for threatening another student. Want to go for more?" Ron turned red but went back to his table. "Lets get you out of here." Draco murmured and with a wave of his wand, Hermione's bags floated out behind them. Draco helped her back to their dorms and took a look at her stomach. There was a large, ugly black and purple bruise forming in her side. Draco muttered a few charms and it began to heal. "There you go, Hermione, good as new."

"Thanks, Draco." Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek. Then she reclined on the couch and drifted off into sleep. Draco slid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. He realized he never wanted to let her go.

Whew... I'm SOOOOO sorry about taking so long to update. Next chapter will be the ball!! 3


End file.
